


Found

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry's friends suck in this one, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Rare Pairings, Ron and Hermione Bashing, Some people kiss Harry, but it doesn't affect the pairing, dragon preserve, dragons that speak parselmouth, various filler OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which someone is found and nearly lost, love blooms in the least likely of people and all finally goes well for Harry Potter.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written and originally published 1/3/2010. It reads like it was written then, too. I edited for basic grammar but changed nothing else.

Harry sighed in relief as he walked off the Muggle plane. Sadly, being raised as a Muggle did not increase his knowledge of them. It wasn’t hard to spot Charlie among the heads of brown and blonde hair. The tall Dragon Handler reached out and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Charlie had promised to tell no one about Harry coming to stay; a quick stop in the men’s bathroom, two potions, some Muggle contacts and make-up, and dragon hide pants later: Harry was a new man. A new hot man. The pants hugged his legs, while the potions lightened and lengthened his hair. Contacts and concealer with charms on them made Harry a blue-eyed scar less man. He was still recognizable as Harry, but most people only looked for the tell-tale scar and glasses. 

Vincent was just leaving the common tent for his own personal one for the night when Harry bloody Potter had to show up with Charlie. If you didn’t know Harry well enough you wouldn’t notice. Bad thing was, Harry was observant, he would know the instant he laid his eyes on Vin who he was looking at. It was something he had always as liked about Harry and it was coming back to bite him in the butt. Before he was seen, Vincent slipped around them. Charlie didn’t notice, and Harry was still trying to get his head on straight. He could kill the greatest dark wizard since Grindlewald, but he couldn’t apparate to save his own skin. 

 

“Come on, James. I’ll show you to the tent we will be sharing until we get you one in a few days. I was supposed to pick one up when I went to get you, but I forgot the money,” Charlie rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Harry smiled and slung his arm around Charlie’s neck as he was led towards one of the green tents. 

It was fabulous. He had in one wizarding tent before and it was nothing compared to this mansion. 

“This is your room. The bathroom is right through that door there. If you need anything at all, I’m right across the hallway. ‘Kay?” Harry nodded. Charlie smiled and closed the door. Harry quickly changed and passed out on top of the blankets. 

“You ready, James?” shouted Charlie from the kitchen table.

“I’m coming, all right? Geez!” was the answering cry. Charlie laughed at the sounds of frantic movement. Five minutes later a mostly composed Harry was standing in the doorway with his hair mussed and his shirt on backward. Charlie sighed at the sight of him before downing the rest of his coffee and grabbing his coat. Outside, he started to point out the different areas of the camp. 

“So, that is the common tent over there; we eat lunch together and relax after work and such. The Infirmary tent is on the other side and is the only white tent in the camp, so you won’t be able to miss it. 

“We all work in shifts, so each shift group has tents in the same spot, so the same people are on all the same shifts for two months and then we switch, keeps it from being boring and you would never wake anyone who is sleeping up. And over there is-,” Charlie went on for a few for moments with Harry only paying half attention.

He was more interested in a very familiar looking man. He almost reminded him of a very hot looking version of Crabbe. The same features were there, but the attitude and rolls of fat were not. No, this man was tall and muscled and tan, with his hair cropped short. He was working hard on what looked to be a logic game, which the dumb Crabbe would never have looked twice at, much less attempt. 

 

Vincent felt eyes on him but did not look up at all costs. He knew it was Harry looking at him. It made him feel both apprehensive and excited at the same time. He had always wanted to have those eyes follow him but knew that with that heavy-duty glamour charm making him look like a pig and the entire I’m-dumb-as-a-doornail routine had prevented that along with the fact he was a Slytherin and a Death Eater’s son. 

He tried to concentrate on the logic puzzle in front of him again, his pen twirling in his long fingers as he thought back to his days at Hogwarts and the long and tiresome plan that had led to him being here. 

~~It had started before he had been accepted into Hogwarts. His father had told him of this the Dark Lord and how he was a great and powerful wizard and how he would purge the world of the impure. His mother, on the other hand, told him that the man was an evil vile creature who would kill them all. He knew his father was never very smart, and his mother was always right, so he had believed her. He had always been and very athletic and trim boy, but his mother had put him under a glamour that made him look like a thug…He never did know why. Vincent suspected it was because he wasn’t his father’s child, but he digressed. 

He had a plan for when he went to school: Become Malfoy’s lackey and fake his death at the right time then leave for a far away Dragon Preserve. He had always been a very smart child. Then he had heard that Potter was on the train and was coming to Hogwarts. Everyone else had been in disbelief, though Vincent thought it was obvious. The boy was a wizard in England and would have to go to school somewhere and there were no other wizarding schools in the area. 

As the years went, he became enthralled by the boy known to most Slytherins as Scar-head. In the end, he never did get the boy as when the wards were down, and the fire was raging from his spell he had apparted out and dropped the glamour. That had been the end of Vincent Crabbe and the start of Vincent Blishwick, the name was taken from a distant relative of his through the Black family. ~~

Vincent waited for them to pass before he looked up. He checked his watch and noted that he had to go and get his gear for the next shift which started in ten minutes or so. He sighed and walked over to his tent and grabs his gloves and sunglasses. The nursery was on the other side of the preserve and instead of just apparating the distance he normally walked at least part of the way, the view from the different peaks and cliffs was amazing and dangerous. Exceedingly dangerous because it was mating season and the different dragons were building nests in them and were overprotective of their plot since they just had to fight over the best places, which all of them were on the cliff walkway to the nursery. So, he just popped to it instead. 

The nursery was a very sad little place where all the dragons who had lost their mothers or were rejected were taken care of. Vin loved working there though, he wanted to take care of these poor creatures who had been abandoned here. He took a deep breath and threw himself into his work. 

 

Harry was exhausted and grateful. Exhausted because he had worked harder than he ever had before in his entire life; grateful because they had all taken time out of their work to show him the ropes and he had caught on quick. 

The last stop of the day, according to Charlie, was the nursery. This was the place where all the forsaken baby dragons were taken and cared for until they were old enough to go back to the colony. They apparated straight over because the path was too treacherous due to all the nesting mothers. 

It was a strangely cheery place considering its purpose. Harry’s eyes lit up at the sight of the man from earlier, he was leaning over and appeared to be scratching behind the baby’s ears like you would a cat. The dragon was purring! Charlie led him over to another handler, a women named Macy who ran the place. 

“You can go help Vin with Emily over there, the both of you are about the same age and should get along fine,” she stopped briefly to look over at the man, “It’s a shame that he doesn’t like women and is hung up about an old classmate….” she trailed then shook her head. 

 

Vincent scratched behind Emily’s ears and told her all about Harry Potter, the one man who had ever held his heart. He noticed ‘James’ start over to him. He stopped kneeling and rose to meet him and Charlie. 

“Hello, Charlie. And who would this be?” he asked with his most un-Crabbe like smile. He saw Harry’s breath hitch. 

“This is James Harrison, a cousin of mine who expressed interest in Dragons, thought that he’d make a good Handler so he’s staying for the summer,” said Charlie with a grin on his face. Harry blushed and the other two laughed. 

“And he seems to hate attention, too,” added Vincent which caused Harry to blush even more than before. 

“Yeah, he is a bit shy. But he is yours for the next couple hours. I think he’d do best with the little ones; his experience with the bigger ones is none too pleasant,” he vaguely explained. Vincent nodded, he knew all about that. 

“I’m sure he will be a big help,” Vincent smiled at Harry and was rewarded with a smile of his own. 

Harry turned out to be excellent with the small orphans. He loved being around them and all of them, even the more standoffish ones. Vincent had been across the room when it had happened. 

“That feelss nice!” hissed the baby Ridgeback in parseltongue, looking around Harry saw no one in hearing range. And he knew from Vin, as the other had asked to be called, that it wasn’t uncommon to speak to the Dragons, so he replied in the same. 

“I’m glad you think sso,” Harry said back to her, it was the same one V n had been working with, Emily. She purred in pleasure. 

“You musst be Harry Potter,” she hissed out to him. Harry was shocked, how did she know?

“How did you know? I havve not told anyone,” he told her as he settled down cross-legged in front of her. 

“Vin told me about you. He ssaid he misssed you. But that you were enemies,” she said simply as she rolled over onto her back so that he could rub her soft underbelly, and he did so in a daze. 

“But, Emily, there are no Vincent Blisshwicckss that I know of,” he fished for information and was rewarded with a name. 

“He ssaid hiss name used to be … something like a Crab…I asked him if he tassted like one. He laughed,” she said and rolled back over so that she could eat the food that Vi- no, Crabbe had brought over to her group. The Slytherin smiled at Harry and sauntered over to him. He sat down next to him and sighed. 

“So, how are you liking the place?” he asked in a warm tone. He was smiling and looked genuinely curious about whether he was enjoying himself. For a moment he wondered if he really should do what he was about to do, but the need to know if one of his childhood tormentors was working with a man he considered his brother was overwhelming. 

“Long time; no see, eh Crabbe?” Harry whispered, his voice full of pain and betrayal. 

“How?” the other man asked, not bothering to even try and deny the accusation. 

“Dragons talk a lot like snakes,” was his simple reply. 

“Harry, I-” Harry couldn’t take it. First, he came to see Charlie to work through the whole being attracted to men, then he starts to lust over one of Malfoy’s old lackeys. It was too much to handle; part of him knew he should listen to what the other had to say, but he wasn’t going to listen to that part of him now. 

He jumped to his feet and raced out of the cavern room. The entrance wasn’t far and when he heard voices telling to come back, he sped up. Harry needed to get as far away as possible, as fast as possible. He was running along the precipice wall when he heard the roar. It was loud and long and furious; Harry then knew he should have stayed where he was and found Charlie. He couldn’t apparate to camp, he didn’t have the coordinates and would splinch himself if he tried. 

He turned slowly and found himself face to face with a Peruvian Vipertooth, the only type of dragon that craved human flesh as a normal part of its menu. He was frozen, unable to move. The beast bellowed again. Harry slowly started to back up, if he could just get a bit away then he could try to apparate away. 

“Harry!” someone shouted and then a hard entity rammed into his side. He was flung against the rock with whatever it was on top of him. The person rolled off quickly and jumped to their feet in front of him. 

He could have told the dragon they meant no harm, but he was too shocked for words. His arch rival’s lackey, his enemy by default, was standing between him and a man-eating dragon. That was new… He tried to speak up over the snarls and growls of the dragon, but he couldn’t be heard over the caterwauling. 

The dragon reared back and opened his mouth as flames, so hot that they were nearly blue-white in tint, poured from his jaws. Harry knew that if Vincent didn’t move, that he would be burned to a crisp and eaten and he also knew that the other man would not move. He looked at saw the flame and jumped to his feet faster than he normally could have. Knocking him out of the way, he saw the dragon tooth pendant suspended from the leather strap. Charlie and everyone else had one: port keys. Charlie was having one made for him, that was why he was left alone with Vin. 

“Vin, what’s the password?!” Harry shouted over the irate noise. Vin didn’t answer for a moment as he was holding to this arm that had been charred as well as a great part of his leg. 

“Octopus,” he whispered quietly. Harry grabbed the necklace and Vin’s uninjured arm and shouted as a jet of fire came towards them. 

“OCTOPUS!” 

 

Vin's head was pounding. His left side was entirely numb. It was dark. These were the things that he first noticed. After that, he felt the cool wet cloth that was moving along his forehead. That was removed, and he felt the pressure of someone massaging ointment into the numb arm and leg. He thought he heard someone muttering to themselves about how something was all their fault. He then passed out. 

When he woke up again he was much more lucid, and it appeared to be light outside. 

“What happened?” he managed to get out even though his throat was incredibly dry. 

“You threw yourself in front of an irate dragon because I was stupid enough to run away,” came a weary voice. He saw a flash of a dragon and the flame coming towards him, he remembered the body thrown into his to knock him out of the way. 

“I remember,” he said after Harry had poured some broth down his throat.

“Why? It was me who ran, I’m the one who would never die, remember? So why throw your life away?” Harry demanded of him. What was he supposed to tell him? That he was in love with him and he would rather he die than Harry even come close? 

“I couldn’t let you get hurt,” he finally said in explanation.

“Why?” came the same question and that was the one that Vincent refused to answer. “Gah! Why does stuff like this always happen?” Harry ranted , “First Ron and Hermione kick me out of my house cause I like men and not women; then I come here and I meet you and just when everything is going okay and it seems like I find the one person who liked me for me, I find out he was one of the very people who made it their mission in life to make me miserable, turns out to be the exact man I have the hots for!(Vincent took a minute to smile a goofy smile) Then when I run off like a wimp because I can’t deal with it right then, he follows me and throws himself in front of a dragon. And now you won’t tell me why!” He huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“I can’t tell you, Harry? Would you believe anything I told you if I did?” The man asked. Harry conceded with a reluctant nod.

“Can you at least tell me how you came to be here?” the green-eyed man asked as he dab at Vin’s forehead and upper torso with the wet cloth as he had before. 

“My mum wasn’t like my dad, she wasn’t Dark. She didn’t believe in dark and light but the effects of intent on magic. Like, summoning spells can be dark; all you would have to do is summon a vital organ from a living thing. 

“She wanted me to get out. I was smart, so I thought up a plan: I would become Malfoy’s lackey like he wanted me to and play ignorant until I could get out. Well, my escape came when the wards fell during my fire spell. I waited till you and Hermione and Ron were out then apparated away. Everyone assumed I was dead, so I let them.” That finished the explanation and saw that Harry had been hoping that it would give some answers to all the ones that he had refused to answer. He really wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t. 

“Okay, now answer some of mine,” he said to Harry and got a nod in return, “Why are you here?” 

“It started a few months ago. Everyone wanted me to date Ginny, so I went with it for the last six months, I only got away with that because they all thought considering the war, a year and a half was a more suitable time to mourn. Then all the Weasleys and Hermione got on me to date Gin. She was always my little sister, so I didn’t want to. And she looks too much like my mum, you know? The more I looked at it I saw them trying to get me to act like James. Hate Severus and all other Slytherins, have my own mischievous group of Gryffindors; heck I even noticed that Hermione was like Remus in a way and Ron was a Sirius with red hair! And everyone was pushing me into it.

“So, one night I go out and I get drunk. It’s a very good bar and I end up sitting next to Draco and Severus, both drunk off their rockers, none of us can hold our liquor well, Sev ends up saying some deep emotional never happen again stuff, and Draco agrees, and they have both conclude that I’m gay and being raised by muggles and not knowing that it was accepted I started to deny it. Then Severus leaned over and gave me a mind-blowing kiss, I mean my toes were curling in my boots and shivers were racing the length of my spine. And then Draco pulls me over and licks the back of my neck and I stop denying it.

“Then after that, I go home to the house that I had bought with Ron and Hermione. Draco said all orientations were accepted in the wizarding world as potions were available for those wanting children. I ask Hermione and Ron to come into the living room, that I wanted to tell them something important. When they heard they found out they flipped. Shouting about: ‘how could you betray Ginny?!’ I was then thrown out until I could come to my senses. I went and talked to the twins and they wrote to Charlie and Bill. Bill couldn’t leave to get me, but Charlie could meet me part way and bring here,” he seemed to hesitate before he continued, “And I met you. I saw the resemblance but thought about the logic puzzles and how you acted and was reassured that Vincent Crabbe would not act that way. Coupled with the fact you never followed us out of the Room of Requirement I was sure it couldn’t be you. And then I started to talk to Emily; she said that I must be Harry Potter, I asked her how she knew, and she told me that you missed me …” he trailed. 

 

Harry watched as Vin winced at the mention of what he had told Emily, he wondered about that, why would he have been missed. He and Vin had never been on good terms. 

“Vin, why you miss me?” Harry whispered as he leaned down and rested his forehead against the other man’s. 

“Because,” he paused and pulled in a deep breath, “I love you, Harry. I never hated you, and the more I watched you the more I liked you. At first, it was just a crush, and it … became more…” he trailed off in a barely audible whisper. Harry sucked in a gasp and tears welled in his eyes. No one had ever loved him before… 

“Really? But …” he didn’t know what to say. Vincent gathered what little courage and strength he had left and hauled himself up on his elbows and pushed his lips against Harry’s tenderly, running his tongue along the closed gap lightly, pulling back when Harry gasped softly. 

“Forever Harry,” he whispered against the pink lips and pressed them together once more, and he opened his mouth when the other’s tongue darted out timidly to touch his mouth, letting Harry explore before doing the same to him. Vin pulled Harry into his lap so that he had better access to the long pale stretch of skin that was his throat. Vin had unbuttoned the top three buttons on Harry’s shirt and had made his way down to the collarbone when he gasped at the fierce pain in his side. Harry slipped off Vin’s lap quickly and grabbed a pain reducing potion from the bedside table; it was quickly drunk. 

“I’m so sorry,” came to guilty whisper from his right and Vin reached out and yanked Harry to him and kissed him hard. 

“I’m fine, love. It was my fault, but I’m not going to say I regretted it,” Vin stated with a smirk. Harry blushed before leaning down to press his mouth to the others and gently moved onto the bed with Vincent on his unharmed side and snuggled down. Both men were asleep soon afterward. 

 

It seemed like everything fell into place quickly after that night. Charlie had found them together the next morning and proceeded to give a lecture about treating his little brother right that would put Mrs. Weasley to shame. Vincent had gladly agreed that if he hurt Harry that Charlie had full permission to throw him to the Vipertooths. They went back to England two weeks later when Vin could walk and happily kicked the two former Gryffindors out of Harry’s house; Charlie had dropped the bomb to Ron’s parents, under the pretense of not knowing that they hadn’t. It seemed that the two had been telling Mrs. Weasley that Harry was out with his new girlfriend (he had dumped Ginny the day after getting kicked out with no explanation). So, the couple couldn’t move in with them. Vincent had asked Harry to be his boyfriend and they had sold the house so that both could live in Romania with the dragons. Everything had finally worked out, for both Harry and Vincent.


End file.
